Sap-Fling (PvZH)
:For the version in Plants vs. Zombies 2, see Sap-fling. 225px |strength = 5 |health = 3 |cost = 6 |set = Event |class = Smarty |tribe = Pinecone Tree Plant |trait = None |ability = When played: Make a Sappy Place Environment. |flavor text = He dates a lot of different branches, but nothing ever sticks.}} Sap-Fling is an in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. He costs 6 to play and has 5 /3 . He does not have any traits, and his ability makes a Sappy Place on a selected lane when he is played. He was added in update 1.16.10, along with Corn Dog, Clique Peas, Trapper Zombie, King of the Grill, Synchronized Swimmer, and the Galactic Gardens set. He was available during the Super Sappy Week. Origins He is based on the plant in Plants vs. Zombies 2 with the same name and appearance. Statistics *'Class:' Smarty *'Tribes:' Pinecone Tree Plant *'Traits:' None *'Ability: When played:' Make a Environment. *'Set:' Event Card description He dates a lot of different branches, but nothing ever sticks. Update history Update 1.16.10 *Added to the game. Update 1.18.13 *Became craftable. Strategies With At first, Sap-Fling may seem like a rip-off due to his low stats for 6 , but his ability to make an environment to take away 3 from all zombies in it makes this plant worth it. Sap-Fling's ability can also override a zombie environment and shut down the abilities of Kite Flyer, Zom-Bats, Vimpire, Space Ninja, and Space Cowboy if they are unboosted and untouched. Sap-Fling can also nullify the Deadly, Strikethrough, and Frenzy traits on zombies with 3 or less. has a great use of Sap-Fling. Playing him while Cosmoss is on the field will give Cosmoss +1 /+1 . Since Sappy Place lowers a zombie's strength, Rose can also use him with , , or . , likewise, can use Sap-Fling's ability in tandem with tough Team-Up plants like so that his opponent cannot easily bypass his defenses. He can also protect Sap-Fling from damage with Root Wall or , or by playing the aforementioned Team-Up plants in front of him. Sap-Fling is also quite effective at protecting plants that may be essential for your deck's synergy, such as Starch-Lord in the case of Citron or Beta-Carrotina, or Briar Rose in the case of Rose, as Sappy Place will significantly lower the strength of zombies so that it becomes harder for them to destroy the plant, provided they are on a ground lane. Against When Sappy Place is made on a lane with a zombie, either move the zombie with Smoke Bomb or Bounce the zombie with Firefighter or Secret Agent. Giving the zombie +3 will undo the ability of Sappy Place. You can also override Sappy Place with another environment, preferably cheap ones like . To destroy Sap-Fling, play instant-kill tricks like Rocket Science and Locust Swarm. Because of his low health, anything that does 3 or more damage, like Zombot's Wrath, can destroy him as well. Do not Bounce Sap-Fling unless you need to, as your opponent can play Sap-Fling again and make another Sappy Place. Gallery Sap-Fling Statistics.png|Sap-Fling's statistics SapFlingCard.jpg|Sap-Fling's card SapFlingGrayedOutEventCard.png|Sap-Fling's grayed out card SapFlingCardImage.png|Sap-Fling's card image Sap-Fling Ability.gif|Sap-Fling activating his ability (animated) SapFlingattacking.png|Sap-Fling attacking Sap-Fling Defeated.png|Sap-Fling destroyed Cut Down used on Sap.jpg|Cut Down to Size being played on Sap-Fling Butt used on Sap-Fling.jpg|Bungee Plumber being played on Sap-Fling GrayedSapFling.jpg|Sap-Fling tinted gray due to a glitch SapFlingStore.png|Sap-Fling on the advertisement for the Early Access Bundle SapFlingPvZHAd.jpg|Sap-Fling on the advertisement for the Early Access Bundle SapFlingChallengeComplete.jpg|Sap-Fling on the advertisement for the Early Access Bundle SapFlingWeekly.jpg|Sap-Fling on the advertisement for the Weekly Events Screenshot 2017-07-05-05-32-45.png|Sap-Fling being the featured card in the menu for the July 4th, 2017 Screenshot 2017-07-09-05-42-05.png|Sap-Fling being the featured card in the menu for the July 8th, 2017 Daily Challenge Screenshot 2017-07-21-05-06-32.png|Sap-Fling being the featured card in the menu for the July 20th, 2017 Daily Challenge Trivia *Unlike his Plants vs. Zombies 2 counterpart, he does damage to zombies. The same applies to and Plantern. *Sometimes, he gets +1 after damaging the zombie hero. This is most likely a glitch or developer oversight. See also *Sappy Place Category:Event cards Category:Pinecone cards Category:Tree cards Category:Lobbed-shot plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants